No Summer without Starbucks
by KittyKofficial
Summary: Percy Jackson is a regular teenager who works at starbucks in the summer vacation. As time passes, he starts to get a crush on the mysterious blonde who comes and orders the same coffee every saturday. Art-credit to indigonite. Rated T bc I am new to fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so I really hope you like it. Please send me revievs or private messages about what you think and if I should continue the story!**

 **On to the reading!**

 **My plot, all character rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Saturday, 12:00

Following Percy

Nobodys pov

He watched her as she came in and went straight to the counter. He had been expecting her, though he couldn`t say that out loud. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jason smirking before he went into the storage room, which left Percy alone to take her order.

"Hello," she smiled, a beautiful, angelic smile that seriously made him melt every time. He suddenly found it hard to speak. His throat was dryer than Sahara in a summer morning. She looked at him, puzzled, then shook her head as if awakening from a trance. "A double cream caramel frappuchino venti, please," she said, smiling again and brushing her blond hair behind her ears. "Something else?" I asked, my voice magically back. I knew what her answer would be. "No thanks," she answered and took out her credit-card and her starbucks-card. "That makes it 4.55, please," he said and took out a venti-sized cup. He didn`t even need to write what it was, he had done it so often he could do it with his eyes closed. "Thank you," she said before she went to wait for her coffee.

Percy stared after her while he made the frappuchino. He didn`t even have to look at what he was doing. He studied her as she walked, how beautiful she was with the angelic blonde hair, tan skin and fashionable, yet practical clothes. But he did **not** crush on her or anyhing.

First time he had seen her, two months ago, she had looked a little bit lost. Obviously, she weren`t from NY.

Since then, every Saturday, she would come in and order the same coffee. He wasn`t really sure why.

He quickly wrote her name right before he went to deliver it. _Annabeth_.

"Here you go," he smiled awkwardly and gave her the drink. "Thanks," she smiled and reached out for the cup. Their fingers touched. Percy drew his hand back at full speed, as if he just have gotten electrocuted (which, to your information, weren`t fun and stung like crazy). Annabeth blushed like crazy. She muttered someting under her breath, probably _sorry_ , and turned away, quickly walking away from the counter.

Percy stared after her, wondering why _she_ though it was awkward. _He_ was the one crushing on _her_ , right? Before he could think more about it, a familiar voice called: "Perce!"

 _Oh no._

He turned, and as he had expected, there she was, the supreme aphrodistiac of the school: Piper McLean.

Also known as: Jason`s not so secret crush.

"Pipes! How ya doin`?" Percy smiled, walking towards the counter. "Stole any more cars lately?" She shoved him her tongue, then laughed. "No more cars, no," she said, smiling.

Percy knew Piper because of all the detentions they had had together. She had a talent of speaking herself out of situations, like detention, jail and the claws of our awful teacher Ms. Capperman.

"The usual?" Percy smiled and turned on the coffee machine. Piper nodded. "What are you doing here anyway?" Percy asked as he poured black coffee into a grande-cup. He looked back at Piper.

She put up a face. "Isn`t a girl allowed to go to Starbucks at South Park now?" she pouted. Percy rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Fine," she chuckled. "You know me to well. I`m supposed to meet my friend here," she continued, looking around. Percy filled the coffee with ice and sent it to Piper. She took a sip and looked around. Then her eyes fell on someone and her face lit up in a grin.

"Annie!" she yelled. "Over here!" Some people turned to give her looks. Others tried to figure out who she was talking to. The rest were minding their own buisness. Percy laughed. "You know, for someone not liking being in the spotlight, you pretty much steer the spotlight in your way," he grinned. Then he noticed who were coming towards them.

She stopped 20 feet away, not really knowing what to do. Percy didn`t know what to do either. Piper grinned at her and gave her a hug. Then she turned towards me. "Percy," she said, grinning like a maniac. "This is Annabeth Chase,".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It`s been a long week, don`t ya think? Anyways, here is the new chapter! Please review and come with suggestions and thoughts! 3**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I do not own Annabeth, Percy and co. They belong to Rick Riordan. *tears up* *leaves***

 _Annabeth Chase._

So thats what her name was.

"Nice to meet you," she said, reaching out her hand. He shook it. "Percy,". She nodded, uncomfortable. They would probably have stood there for eons, looking at each other awkwardly, but luckily Piper were there.

She started to rabble about how Annabeth usually came to NY in the weekends, but now she was going to stay with Piper and her father the rest of the vacation, assuming they didn`t leave for the carribean or anything. She started to talk about the first time they met, when Piper had been on a school-trip to San Fransisco and Annabeth had saved Piper from some bullies (they were 10). She probably had a lot more to talk about, and would probably talk for hours if not Annabeth had stopped her, blushing furiously. "Pipes!" she whispered. "Shut up already!"

Piper laughed, and Percy joined in as well, leaving Annabeth blushing a lot more and sending an _I-will-kill-you_ stare in Pipers direction. "Relax," Piper chuckled. "C`mon, lets sit down,". Piper crashed down on a chair close to the counter. She smiled at Percy. "Is Jason at work today?" she asked. Percy smirked. "I`ll tell him you`re here, but he might be afraid to see ya,". He laughed and disappeard into the storage room.

Annabeth`s and Piper`s table, 12:17

"What the heck Piper?!" Annabeth hissed as she leaned over the table. Piper only smirked. Annabeth didn`t think it was any funny. How could Piper do that?! And how did she know him? Were they... together?

Annabeth eyed Piper carefully. She totally had the looks. And she was fun to be with.

Annabeth felt stupid. Of course someone like Percy would be with someone like Piper. What else had she expected? Even if they weren`t together, Piper would totally be his type. Just no way in Hades it would be someone like Annabeth.

Her thoughts got interreptuded by a light chuckle. "Earth to Annabeth!" Piper called and waved her hand in front of Annabeth`s face. She blinked a few times. "Huh? What?" she asked, confused. "Did you say something?"

Piper smirked. "What you thinking about?" she said, teasingly. "Nothing," Annabeth quickly snapped back, then blushed. Piper studied her, then she looked towards the counter and gasped. "Oh My GODS! YOU-" Annabeth quickly covered her mouth. Piper`s face lit up. Annabeth slowly let go of Piper`s mouth. "Someone got a crush?" Piper whispered, grinning at Annabeth. When she didn`t answered, Piper let out a laugh.

Annabeth was blushing furiously now. She was glad that Percy had went into the storage room, or else she would have died of shame. Piper grinned like crazy. "Dam Annie," she said, chuckeling. "You got a good taste when it comes to boys". Annabeth scowled at her friend. "What do you mean by that?" she replied, a little too sharp. Piper understood what Annabeth were thinking and burst out laughing.

"Oh Annie!" she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "You really don`t hink that me and him are..? Oh Gods! This is to funny! Sorry, I can`t -". She bursted out laughing again. Annabeth slapped her friend across the face. "OUCH!" Piper wept, then she calmed down. "But seriously, Annie. Me and Perce are just friends, don`t worry". She smirked. Annabeth started to really hate that smirk.

"I think I have a plan".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update, but here it finally is!**

 **Please review and come with suggestions and ideas, they are really appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase or other characters from Rick Riordans books.**

 **On with the story!**

 _"Don`t worry, Annie. I think I have a plan"._

Storage room, 12:15

Jason looked up as Percy came in, smirking. He wondered what have happened. "How did it go, Perce? You managed not to spill her coffee?" Jason laughed as Percy passed him. He immediately blushed. "No, I mean yes, I mean-" Percy stuttered before he got cut off by Jason's laugh. "You`re hopeless," Jason smiled as Percy blushed even more. He was about to say something, but quickly closed his mouth. Jason shook his head. Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team and one of the hottest guys in their school was clueless when it came to dating.

"Oh, yeah, Jason?" Percy suddenly said. Jason really didn`t like the smile on his face. "Yeah?" he asked, carefully. "Pipes just came in. She asked if you were working today".

Annabeth and Piper`s table, 12:18

She stared at Piper as if she was mad, which she also probably was. Piper had a plan. And it was not a good one.

"Are you mad?!" Annabeth whisper-yelled as she stared at Pipers smirking face. She was about to say something when they heard a loud _**CRASH!**_ from the storage room, followed by a laugh. Piper immediately jumped up, ran behind the counter and opened the door. She froze for a second before she burst out laughing.

"What the hell?" she managed to say. Annabeth pushed past her and looked inside the room, but she didn`t join in laughing. On the floor was a boy, around her age, half covered in flour. Next to him was Percy, laughing.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked as she rushed to the boy's side and helped him up. She didn`t realize that both Piper and Percy stopped laughing; neither did she see that both of them sent ice-cold glares of jealousy in their direction.

"Yeah, thanks," the boy said as he turned towards her. "I`m Jason," he said as he shook her hand. "Annabeth," she replied. The boy, Jason, had electrifying blue eyes and blonde hair. He smiled at her, but then he saw something behind her and paled. She turned to meet furious glares from both Percy and Piper, but they quickly recovered.

Piper started laughing. "How did that happen?" she laughed, and Percy joined in as well. "Uh..." Jason started, but Percy cut him off. "Well, I just told Sparky here that you wanted to see him, and then he totally freaked and crashed into the wall".

Annabeth giggled and looked at Jason who was as red as a tomato. Piper smirked and walked up to him, which, if it was even possible, made him blush even more.

"Anyways," she smiled and turned to face Percy and Annabeth.

"Do you guys want to hang out or something?"


End file.
